


Shitty Breakfast

by lynxyne



Series: Makeshift Homes: Ayahideneki No Ghouls AU [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxyne/pseuds/lynxyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato is always a bit too clingy when it comes time to leave. Hide isn't the best at denying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to explore some of Hide and Ayato's more established relationship in the ayahideneki series I'm putting together.

“Aya,” Hide mumbles, “you have to let go of my hand.” It’s always difficult to pry Ayato off him after their dates, and it’s not as though he particularly wants to go separate ways himself. Which Ayato has deduced, of course, and taken advantage of. Ayato’s hand holds a firm grip on his, clearly willing to rip his arm off if it means that they can spend just a bit more time together. He internally shudders. It may be an attractive feature most of the time, but he worries sometimes with their clearly phenomenal impulse control they’re actually going to one of these days.

  
“No,” Ayato says seriously, bumping back into Hide jokingly and nearly sending him tumbling sideways if it weren’t for a strong hold on his hand. They let out something he could only call a giggle, and he felt his heart flip in his chest. It wasn’t something he’d be quick to tell, but seeing Ayato just be open was what always got to him. No matter how unapproachable Ayato had looked to him when Kaneki first introduced them, it was obvious that he was letting him see their soft side. It was always their soft side when it came to Hide.

  
Stopping in front of his slightly shabby apartment, Hide tugs his arm away again with a bit more urgency. They have to accept eventually that he’s got to leave. He has work in the morning, and he isn’t in need of someone to insistently keep him up all night. There were times he didn’t exactly mind, but when it came to 4:30am on a workday, struggling to get ready in time due to sleeping in and hardly able to function due to lack of sleep, he certainly did. “I have work tomorrow, we can’t play this game.”  
Finally, Ayato let go of his hand, though they made sure to show their distaste in doing so. He’d really got a drama queen of a datefriend. The thought was only confirmed further when he felt himself pulled into a tight hug, Ayato nuzzling at his neck and occasionally giving a little kiss. Eventually turning into them kissing, and occasionally biting, their way up to his jawline. This was not fair.

  
“Huh, why aren’t you stopping me, I thought you had work?,” Ayato finally speaks, pulling back and giving Hide a smug look. Hide lets out a deep sigh, sending Ayato into a small fit of giggles in response. “Can I spend the night, sunshine?” Clearly, they knew they had won, and they were very proud of it.

  
“Fine,” he gives, pushing his datefriend off him and heading over to the door. Ayato follows him like a lost duckling. “You’re making me breakfast tomorrow, right Aya?” Hide says with a peck to their cheek, and they groan, clearly against being awake early enough to do that for him. But they follow him inside despite it all, evidently accepting his terms and conditions of the stay.

  
“I’m going to make you the worst fucking breakfast you’ve ever had,” they mutter under their breath, and Hide laughs. They clearly said it at a level he could hear. Yet again, always dramatic.

  
“You couldn’t do that if you tried. You love me too much.”

  
“No, I dont,” Ayato counters, as though that’s any solid argument.

  
“Sure you don’t.”

  
“I don’t.”

  
“You’re too good of a cook, then,” he says, as though he really believes that the guy who was practically making out with his neck just moments earlier was suddenly absolutely not interested with him at all, “you couldn’t make anything close to the garbage I make for myself.”

  
“True.”

  
It was always an argument with them, but he supposed it was part of the appeal.


End file.
